Are we Them?
by Kingofgames96
Summary: A loose interpretation of the TV movie Descendants with Naruto. The soon to be King Ben decides to give eight teenagers from the Isle of the Lost a second chance. Relationships, loyalty and trust is tested as the Descendants decide Are we Them?
1. Chapter 1

After the Fourth Shinobi World War the world was at peace and I harmony. With this unprecedented time of peace that amount practice of Nin, Gen and Taijutsu became nonexistent as there was no need for it. The amount of people who could use chakra became rare to almost nonexistent due to this sudden stoppage. Chakra was all but lost to two people in a single lifetime an elder and a member of the youth to carry on the legacy. Over time a new phenomenon began to arise, the practice of magic. Magic eventually was divided into several different categories from spell casting to reanimation to potion creation and various other fields. A person was eventually selected to oversee the use of magic his name is Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid is a powerful wizard known to have taken powers from the wicked and help those in need. A strict yet caring man is truly what Yen Sid is. For some unknown reason Yen Sid vanished from the face of the earth causing those who could use magic to do so without any fear of repercussions. Without Yen Sid we saw the rise of some of the famous names of the past include Merlin, Atlantes, Gwydion, Gandalf, Saruman, and Hugo Rune. The present day has seen names such as Elsa, Wiccian, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Ursula, The Fairy Godmother and Sora. However in the past sixteen years all villain including some evil practitioners of magic were sent to an Island called the Isle of the Lost by order of King Beast or Adam as he is called now. Let's see what's going on now shall we.

3rd Person POV

Eight mischievous and almost evil teenager run through the streets attempting to cause as much panic and mayhem as they can on the small Isle. These four teenagers are the sons and daughters of the most infamous villains. Lacey and Lilith the twin daughters of Hades, Nett the son of Captain Hook, Kora the Daughter of Ursula, Carlos the son of Cruella De Vil, Jay the Son of Jafar, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen Grimhilde, and the leader Mal daughter of Maleficent. The parents of the eight rushed up with wicked smirks on their faces causing the children to shift a little. "Good news children you have been selected to go to Auradron prep." Maleficent says as a wicked smile comes onto her face. "Why would you be happy about that mother?" Mal said as she wanted to puke at the mention of that school. "Revenge my dear daughter, which is why you are going!" Maleficent said as she grew a wicked smirk. "The objective is for you to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand and break down the barrier around the island." The teenager's eyes widened when they heard the proclamation. This is the perfect opportunity for them to prove how evil they are. "We will go." Carlos said as the group began to walk away to carry out their parents brand of vengeance.

Meanwhile in the United States of Auradon

It had been a normal day of classes but as soon as word got out that eight children of the vilest villains would be joining them there was an aura of tension and apprehension in the air. People trusted the royal family but were questioning the future king decision. We find eight children of the greatest heroes were in English class. Doug son of Dopey Dwarf, Lonnie daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang, Jane daughter of the Fairy Godmother, Ella daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost, Ebony daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, Shane son of Aladdin and Jasmine, Phoenix daughter of Snow White and the Prince, and the leader of the group Ben the future King of the United States of Auradon. Within the class there were to more royal figures Princess Audrey the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. A complete stuck up bitch just wanting to be queen. With her is Chad Charming the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. A conceited jerk who is a complete man whore who sleeps with any girl who opens her legs for him. The group sat their doing various thing as today's class was a free period. Most of the teens were chatting until the intercom came on. _Doug Dwarf please report to the headmistress office._ Doug stood up embarrassed and nervous as he wondered why he was being called to the office. Doug walked as fast as he could to Fairy Godmothers office. He opened the door to see the headmistress in discussion with an elderly individual this man was Hiruzen Sarutobi II named after his ancestor the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village. "Lord Sarutobi, Headmistress I apologize I can wait till you finish your conversation." Doug said as he bowed trying to hide his embarrassment. "No Doug come in we both need to talk to you." Fairy Godmother said with a smile on her face that lessened the tension for Doug. "Doug what do you know of the Sage of the Six Paths?" Hiruzen asked as he began to smoke from his pipe. "He was the founder of Ninshu which became Ninjustu, he was also the first Jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed Demon the Jubi." Doug responded as if he was in a classroom with confidence. "As you also know there are only two people in a lifetime that can use Chakra correct Doug?" Doug nodded as Hiruzen stood up to look out the window. "Doug I am going to be blunt you can use Chakra." Before Doug could respond he collapsed in shock, the nerd, the leader of the band is one of the most powerful men in the world. Thirty minutes later when Doug came to he stood up and asked if Hiruzen was sure. All he got was a nod and another revelation he was a direct descendant of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Poor Doug fainted again and had to be taken to his dorm.

There is one thing for certain the United States of Auradon is in for one hell of a ride.

A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned above except for Hiruzen II, so don't sue me. Review, favorite, and follow I hope you do enjoy the beginning and the rest of the story. Also if you need help understanding any of the Naruto stuff this is a website that can give a more in-depth description of what is mentioned in this story. This is the website wiki/Narutopedia


	2. Chapter 2

Doug's POV (The Next Day)

Me a ninja that's a joke. There is simply no way an uncoordinated nerd like I can be a ninja. Lord Sarutobi must be wrong it has to be Chad or Shane hell even Phoenix. I look over to my clock to see its six thirty in the morning. I do my morning routine and get dressed in my band uniform while still thinking about what was told to me. A knock at my door interrupts my train of thought, as I opened the door all I found was a set of clothes, two scrolls and a letter addressed to me. I pick up the items and lay them on my bed notice the clothes are workout clothes I'm guessing Lord Sarutobi brought them for me. I open the letter and begin to read what it says.

 _Dear Doug,  
These two scrolls are my legacy and the legacies of all ninjas before you leading back to the warring clan's period. The white scroll will have a seal to unlock your chakra and teach you how to gain better control of it, while the black scroll has a seal that when exposed will implant knowledge of all types of Ninjustu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. However this will not give you mastery of each field you will still need experience I recommend using Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu). I also recommend doing the chakra control exercises first before moving on to the heavy stuff. I wish you the best of luck.  
Sincerely,  
Hiruzen._

I open the white scroll only to be engulfed in a white light and a horrible pain consume my body. As I fall to the floor, I am glad I don't have a roommate at times like this. When most of the pain has subsided I got up off the floor and walked to a mirror to notice my whole appearance had changed and my vision was clearer without my glasses. My skin had become paler almost glue white, I had two horns coming out of my forehead, a third had opened which was blood red and had three concentric circles with comma like marks in them, and my eyes had changed a mix of silver and purple with three concentric circles and comma like marks as well. The only thing that remained the same was my brown hair which looked out of place. I turn to my bed to see another scroll. I open the scroll and in a puff of smoke a full length white kimono robe with six black magatama under the high collar, a neckless with six black magatama as well. On the back was the same design of the third eye i had grown and nine magatama lined up in three rows of three. To the side of the clothing item he found an envelope worn by age and a shakujō (A monk's staff). I immediately grab the envelope and open it gently.

 _To my descendant,  
Allow me to introduce myself I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the First Sage of the Six Paths. The eyes you possess are the fabled Rinnegan a Dojutsu (Eye Technique) which came from my mother's Kekkei Mora the Rinne Sharingan. There is a high probability that you also have the Rinne Sharingan which would manifest itself as a third eye. The Rinnegan allows you to control five elements and recreate various sub elements. The Rinnegan also allows control six paths they are the Deva, Animal, Preta, Asura, and Naraka paths. The Deva path give the ability to attract and repel forces through gravity, The Animal Path allows you to summon any animal to aid you in battle, the Preta Path allows you absorb all types of chakra, but be careful if you absorb Sage chakra you will turn to stone, the Asura path allows you to augment your body into any type of weapon you can imagine. The Naraka Path allows you to interrogate if they tell a lie they are dead, this path also allows you to restore lives and any damage sustained to your person. The last two gifts I have for you will be in a shrine in the middle of the forest, in their you will find the powers of the Rinne Sharingan and some allies to call upon when in need. _

_Sincerely,_

 _Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki_

 _P.S. In order to return to your original appearances cancel the flow of chakra to your eyes._

This is only going to get weirder

Mal's POV

I finished packing as I see my mother enter the room with the same wicked grin she has had on her face for the past twenty four hours. I see the rest of the group arrive as they exchange their good byes. Before I could meet up with them I was pulled to the side by my mother. "Ah it's so good to see you following in mommy's footsteps." My mother said with a wicked smile playing on her face. "Not like I have a choice. This is your plot for revenge." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Now now dear this is for the greater good. Now I do also have a sub goal for you my daughter." I couldn't help but listen as I didn't have a choice. "What is it mother?" I asked as I faced her. "In Auradon there is man by the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi and he is in possession of something very valuable called the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. It's your job to steal it and give it to me along with the wand on the day of the coronation understand." First the wand now this scroll, this is just getting better. "Yes Mother." I say as I walk off towards the limo. I see the boys talking about their assigned goals. Jay's is to steal as much as possibly can, Carlos is to round up dogs for his mother to create more fur coats, while Nett's was to up hold the pirates code to his disgust. "Well look who finally decided to join us." A smug voice calls out of course it would be Kora daughter of Ursula. The white haired witch and I have been enemies since we first met, it only became worse when I became the de facto leader of the eight of us. "Well I'm sorry my mother had to talk to me." I shot back shooting daggers at her. She stalked off and entered the limo. "Don't pay any attention to her she is just PMSing, at least I hope she is." Lilith daughter of Hades and twin sister to Lacey said as she just laughed. "I just hope her and Nett don't cause trouble." Lacey said timidly as she entered the Limo. "She really needs to loosen up." Lilith said as she entered the Limo. "M are you okay?" my best friend Evie asked. "Yeah everything is just fine." Before I enter the Limo I turn to see my mother staring at me intently I must do this.

Ben's POV

Everything is set from the banners to the people. I can't help but fear things getting out of hand considering the lineage of the children. Several people have made their voices known to tell me I have made a mistake. Those voices being Chad, Audrey and Queen Leah, so much for a confidence builder. The limo arrives as the boys come spilling out of the limo while the girls make their way out in a more civilized manner. I swear my heart stops as I see the last girl come out there is just something about her, I am brought out of my musing as Fairy God Mother welcomes the group. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." "The Fairy Godmother as in, Bibbidi-Bobbid-Boo?" God even her voice is lovely. Fairy Godmother eventually steps aside so I can step forward. "I am Ben. Soon to be king." I say as the blue haired girl stepped forward. "You had me at moms a queen, which makes me a princess." The Daughter of the Evil Queen said as she sent a flirtatious look my way. Audrey clamped her hand on to mine beginning to make a scene out of nothing. She went on to say how the Evil Queen held no status, and talking to Mal about everything is under the bridge but I know she is lying. We eventually begin the tour by showing my father's statue which scared Carlos, we also got questions on how magic works here and how it's become almost nonexistent except for a few people. When we arrive to the office I see Lord Sarutobi and Doug speaking which I find unusual unless no. "Lord Sarutobi may I borrow Doug for a moment." I say while bowing before the elder ninja. "Of course Ben and you don't need to bow to an old geezer such as myself." Sarutobi replies with a hearty chuckle. "We will continue this later Doug Understood?" Doug gave a simple nod as Sarutobi walked away.

Doug's POV

The Daughter of the Evil Queen is all I can think about ever since I first laid my eyes on her. Now she is walking this way don't make a fool of yourself. "H...h...hey guys." Good going Doug. "Ben told us we could get our schedules from you and I am Lilith by the way." The girl said as she extended her hand. She introduced the group. "I am Doug son of dopey, you know the seven dwarfs." All of them gave a nod but I began to sense different things, it was like I could feel their emotions. Nett and Kora was pure malice and hatred, Lacey was timid and vulnerable, Lilith completely calm and stress free, Carlos and Jay were bored, Mal was anxious, and Evie was something I have never seen. I gave them their schedules and lead them to their dorms. We make our way to the girl's dorms when I begin to hear things. Ben had rejoined us and began staring at me as I zone out.

 _Find Us_

 _Find Us_

 _FIND US!_

I fall to a knee clutching my head before I see a white wisp almost like smoke. I lose control of my body as I start running towards a forest which I have never seen before. In the center of was temple like building worn down by age, again I feel emotions this time they are elated. I entered what seemed to be the only room to find nine cages. "I see you have found the tailed beast." A man in all black says.

? POV  
So he has arrived, my descendant. This shall be very interesting. "I see you have found the tailed beast." I say as I walk out of the shadows causing him to jump. "W…w…who are you?" he asked frightened as he jumped towards the cage. "My name is not important right now, but what is that you become acquainted with your allies." Hopefully this doesn't give him a heart attack as I slam my staff on the ground. With that nine set of eyes opened sending him to the floor in shock. The nine beast rose in all their glory and walked wowards their respective cage doors. "Doug meet the nine tailed beast Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki and Kurama(1).They will help progress with your training –""Uh how can they help if they are behind these cages." I face palm as he asked his question, honestly children are so impatient. "LET ME FINISH CHILD!" I yell. "Now they can help you when you absorb them into your body. Now go on touch the seal on the floor." I say smirking under my mask. He slams his palm down on the floor before crying out in pain, I feel sorry for him but this has to happen. Maleficent may think she has the upper hand with her informants but to bad she won't know what hit her.

"Protect the King."

Doug finds out about his powers, and finds new allies. We are introduced to Isle Eight, and most of Auradon Prep kids. Next chapter about the Rinne Sharingan, Doug's training, the heist and find out where allegiances lie.

1\. 1. These are the name of the nine tailed beast in Naruto and they are in order of how many tails they have.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey's POV

I want to do good so when we were told we were going to Auradon Prep I was elated. This is the perfect opportunity for me to start anew, but the only problem my father. My father wanted Lilith and I to become vessels for his hatred toward Hercules and Meg something we never wanted. This conditioning failed as we grew to despise our father. But now we have no choice to obey or do we? I am broken out of my musing as Lilith starts making silly faces. I'll be the first to admit I am a child at heart still which plays into the way people think of me. Yes I will admit I am timid and vulnerable unlike my sister. "Are you sure you want to do this Lacey?" Evie asked with a look of concern. "Y…y…yes." I say while pushing my index fingers together. "Why don't you just stay you will probably ruin very thing." I hear Kora say from behind. "I WONT." I can feel my anger bubbling another thing that separates my sister and I. I feel my sisters touch which soothes me. "Don't listen to her sis she is just a jealous sea bitch." Lilith says while Kora screams something. "So here's the plan." Mal says while I tune out wondering if this is the right decison. It's on now.

Nett's POV

Who made Mal the leader? It should be I who leads this team, oh well more the reason to have them groveling at my feet. The name Hook should inspire fear into the hearts of these prissy princes and princesses. In fact people in the Isle would bow in fear whenever I arrived. We had planned to go to the museum at midnight and use Lilith's Umbrakinesis to disguise our movement which I have to admit is clever. We arrive at the museum where the wand was being held I look towards Kora who is burning a hole through Mal who is oblivious to it. "Locked, what do we do now?" Lilith ask. Wait did she seriously just ask that. "Jay what the fuck are you doing?'" I ask I see him backing up. With no response he just runs forward with a scream only have the door opened with a spell and him falling flat on his back. We continue towards a room of relics.

Mal's POV

We are getting closer to the wand. We go down the hallway into a room that showcased relics of our parents. We need to cross this room to get to the wand, so I cast a spell on the guard to touch the same spinning wheel sleeping beauty touched. And the first attempt is a fail. The second attempt succeeds as he passes out. We run past his unconscious form as we see the Hall of Villains. It's almost as if they were there with us glaring. Why do I feel like breaking out into song? We descend the stairs to see the wand in all its glory Jay goes to grab only to be repelled back by a force field that's when I noticed a black figure behind us.

? POV

He is just like my wife was shy and timid, but I can see myself in him strong courageous and willing to protect all those precious to him or what we had called the Will of Fire. It had been thirty minutes since he had absorbed all of the nine tailed beast into him when an alarm went off in the museum. Ah some exercise for this old bag of bones. I grab my tools and head off with a Shunshin no Jutsu (Teleportation Jutsu). I am met with a group of teenagers trying to steal Fairy Godmothers Wand. Most of them frozen in fear except for two one a girl with white hair and a boy with black hair. The boy drew a sword and stepped to the front, this must be Hooks kid. "Do you know who I am?" the boy asked. "An overzealous teenager with a superiority complex?" I replied as he became red in the face. The boy ran from where he was intent to stab me. He came close with his sword only for me to disappear a deliver a kick to his back. "Lucky shot!" He snarled as he came back this time I pulled out a Kunai to parry his downward slash. The steel of weapons met creating sparks. Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu.) I thought as a clone of myself appeared out of thin air. "HE IS A NINJA! NETT GET OUT OF THERE!" The purple haired girl yelled as the now as Nett's eyes widened with shock. The group began to run as I released a hurricane of Shuriken and Kunai towards them only to have them deflected by the white haired girl. Tentacles appeared from her attempting to block them with success my aim sucks. I decide to chase them only to lose them, Doug will need to learn of this. SHIT! DOUG I GOTTA GO!

Nett's POV

DAMN HIM! DAMN THAT NINJA! NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! I feel an arm on my shoulder to see Kora give me a sympathetic look. The last thing I need is sympathy, all I want is revenge. My father always wanted me to be like him but I could care less in his beliefs. We found our way back to the dorms without being noticed. We decide to regroup tomorrow and come up with a new plan. Soon they will all fall.

Doug's POV

"Oi brat wakeup." I hear as I feel a paw jab at my side. "Oi brat can you hear me?" my eyes shoot open to see a gigantic fox towering over me poking me in the side. "N…n…nice fox" I say as I back up before running into a wall. "Oh I'm not going to eat you...yet" The fox says as a sadistic smile plays on its face. "IDIOT!" the fox toppled over as a gigantic cat ran head first into it. "We are supposed to be helping him not making him crap himself. My name is Matatabi the Two Tailed Cat." All I can do is nod at this point as I am dumbfounded. "We are here to assist you in your training in addition to what you will learn with Hiruzen." The cat said as she licked her paw. "Just one question where are we?" I look around to see the other beast sitting silently. "We are in your head brat." The fox said as he got back up "Most of your training will be with us and some of it with Hiruzen. Now get out kid we need our sleep." Can this get any weirder?

Ben's POV

Council Meeting are going to be the death of me, how my father survived this I will never know. From dealing with old croons trying to usurp my power and overturn my decisions. I am sitting behind my desk when I see a… vortex opening I must be going crazy. The vortex soon begins to morph into a human being dressed in all black with his face covered, I reach under the desk to sound the silent alarm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Prince Ben." The man spoke as he sat down. "Who are you?" I ask trying to mask my fear. "My name is not important yet but know there are traitors amongst your midst." The figure says. I feel my blood boil as I shoot up out of my chair. "WHO SENT YOU WAS IT SNOW WHITE, WAS IT QUEEN LEAH, OR WAS IT MY FATHER!" I yelled. I moved forward only to pushed back by something back into my chair. "No I could care less about the Isle Eight. The traitors I speak of are your two of the people closest to you." The man says before leaving the room in the same manner he entered. The question now stands who are the traitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal's POV

After last night's debacle we are forced to stay here until we have a new plan to steal the wand. The first thing I notice is that Evie is already ready which is not uncommon, Lilith, Lacey and Kora are still asleep, however it didn't stay that way for long. "TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Lilith Yelled as she chucked her pillow in the direction of Kora's bed. All I heard Lacey let out a giggle as she sat up. Kora however just grumbled something before leaving the room to get ready. It was good until we remembered we have remedial goodness 101 for our first class. Hoo-Fucking-Ray. This day is going to be good.

Knock, Knock, Knock

I go to open the door to see three girls standing there. The first girl had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, the second one had shoulder length brown hair, and the third one looked like a miniature Queen Elsa. "Hi I am Phoenix, and this Ebony and Ella." The blonde haired girl said as she pointed to the other two. "We are here to show you to your classes today." Phoenix says as her and her group walk in. I wonder how the boys are doing.

Jay's POV

Ah sleep something I haven't had in a good while. I usually spend most of my nights stealing trying to help my father's store. I have to admit it feels unusual not to see the sun rising while running from angry men and women, it's so peaceful. "You okay bro?" I turn to see Carlos looking at me with a worried look on his face. "Yeah it's just been a while since I have had a good night's sleep." I say with a smirk on my face. My face turns to a scowl as I see Nett sitting in the corner I never liked him or his bastard of a father Hook. Something just wasn't right about him and for that matter Kora is just like him I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating. Ever since last night he had been muttering about getting revenge, honestly it was funny to see him get beat up. We all get ready when we hear a knock at the door. I go to open the door to see a guy with shoulder length black hair, black skinny jeans, a maroon t shirt and red converse. He looks familiar but I just can't put it together yet. "Oh hey guys my name is Shane and I am going to show you guys to your classes today." Shane says as he puts on a pair of glasses, and pulls out his phone. "So it says here you guys have Remedial Goodness 101 with Fairy Godmother." He says as he puts his bag down. "Also Prince Ben wanted me to give you all these." He said as he pulled out three iPhone 6s Plus (I don't own apple so don't sue me.). "Thanks uh, who are your parents?" I asked as his head shot up. "Oh my parents are Aladdin and Jasmine." He said with a smile on his face. That's why he looked so familiar, he is the son of my father's worst enemy. "So come on guys let's go!" he says as he walks out of the dorm.

Lacey's POV

This is it a new beginning whether we like it or not. I myself like it as I feel like I don't have to I have to listen to my father attempts to turn Lilith and I into a perfect weapon. This is the first time I can feel like an actual girl as I talk to Ebony. We were talking about various thing until I run into a rock but it turns out to be a guy a hot one at that. "Oh my God! I am so sorry." The guy says. We lock eyes as I feel my face becoming hot and I could tell his was as well. "I-i-its okay." I say as I keep my face down. "My name is Shane." He said as he helped me up. "I-i-im Lacey." I wish this moment could last forever but of course Lilith has to ruin it. "JUST KISS ALREADY!" She yelled. "Let's just to class." I mutter as walk pass Shane.

Kora's POV

THIS SUCKS! We have been in this class for ten minutes already and I just want to shoot myself to end it. What do you do with a crying baby blah blah blah. Can this get any better? Soon an elder man dressed black pants that stop above his ankles, a black fish net shirt, black sandal type shoes, and a white jacket zipped up. "Ahh Fairy God Mother, how are you?" The old coot said as walked toward the podium. "Class this is Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi II, he is one of the two ninjas in the world." The fairy said as the elder whispered something in her ear. "I have just been informed that you will have a new teacher and that will be Lord Sarutobi." She collected her thing and scampered out of the room. I look over to Nett to see him seething and burning a hole through him, I make a sign to him telling him to calm down and not to lose their temper. He gritted his teeth but ultimately agreed to it. He signs back asking when we were meeting with our informant. "My first act as your new teacher is that we will take a walk." He said as six clones of himself appeared. This is going to be interesting.

3rd Person POV

Lilith and Lacey went with Hiruzen to the schools garden, Mal went to the Kitchen, Kora went to the swimming pool, Nett went with to the pier, Carlos and Jay were taken to the tourney field, and Evie went to the chemistry lab. eventually the class regrouped where Hiruzen announced they would be paired up with another student and a clone for the rest of the semester.

Chad's POV

I have been called many things in my life a leader, an Adonis, a bombshell, a sex god, cheater, and a bastard. The nerve of some people to call me a cheater and a bastard, just because I sleep with a lot of girl so doesn't make me any of those things. Anyways I see Audrey coming up to me with a folder in her hand. "I have the DNA all we need to do now is wait for my grandmother go to the Isle and give everything to Maleficent." Audrey said as she stuffed the folder in her backpack. "So why are we working with Maleficent again?" I ask I look for my phone which has gone missing again. "One my grandmother wants our families to be the most powerful again, two Maleficent is the only one who can bring back the dead without use of a ritual, three they only trust Kora and Nett to get the job done so they turned to us and four no one expects us to be able to pull this off." She says while fixing her hair. We lean into give a quick peck on the lips. That's one thing people don't know she is using Ben as part of this plan Maleficent and Leah concocted to take power. "Hey guys!" I hear as Ben and Shane come walking towards us. "Hello Ben, Shane." I say trying to sound cordial "Hello Benny-Boo, and Street Trash." Audrey says as Shane's face contorts into anger. "Audrey the smartest thing to come out of your mouth was a penis." Phoenix says as she stands by Shane with her arms crossed. How dare she mock the future queen of Auradon, but I knew better than to enter a battle of wit. Eventually Audrey stomped off just leaving Shane, Ben, Phoenix and myself. Soon the throne will be mine.

Doug's POV

Todays the day I start my career as a ninja, it's not what I expected. After I finished all of my classes I met Hiruzen at a secluded training ground. Now I am just sitting here with leaves sticking to me. I honestly wanted to do something that would be epic like fire balls or making waves but this is just boring. "Alright Doug you have this exercise down. The next one is called tree climbing, it is done by channeling Chakra to your feet and climb the tree. If you don't put enough you won't stick, too much and you will be sent flying off." Hiruzen said as he demonstrated. I made my first attempt and surprisingly made it up to the top of the tree. We went on with the same exercise for a few hours before I truly became winded. "Alright Doug, that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will pick up with a new exercise and maybe a few Jutsus." Hiruzen said with a smile on his face. I make my way back to my dorm to meditate for a little bit when I am pulled into my mindscape. I walk down a hallway to find Kurama laying on his side. "Hello Kit." The fox said as he stood up. "Why did you call me here?" I asked as the fox as he began to pace. "We need to hasten your training, in order for you to be ready." He says as he changes into a human form which turns into a guy with short red hair. I just stood there in awe of what I saw. "Kit we are demons that have lived for many hundreds of thousands of years and you didn't expect us to shape shift." All I could do was nod my head no before he muttered typical under his breath. We moved to another area which appeared to be a large clearing with multiple post. "This is where we will have your training sessions while you meditate and sleep. Now normally we would start with Chakra control but with the Rinne Sharingan your Chakra is perfect even with tailed beast in you." The fox remarked as he pulled out scrolls. "Now I know Hiruzen gave you a scroll with Jutsus but they are limited to the five elements. In here you will learn a lot more from the scroll I just gave you." I opened the scroll to see what had to be close to one hundred and fifty Jutsus. I began to hyperventilate till the fox put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Kit you can do it, I believe in you." The fox said as he smiled. Soon after the other tailed beast arrived in their human forms. "How am I going to learn all this?" I said as I began looking at Fire Jutsus. The fox looked at me and replied with two words. "Shadow Clones."

Zetsu POV

Great I'm alive again. Normally most people would give anything for a second chance, however I am not normal. In fact I'm a mutant. My mutation was caused by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who ensnared the world in Infinite Tsukuyomi, an unbreakable Genjutsu that allows you to your wildest dreams. You don't need any further details… Yet. I now find myself in a forest with a set of orders next to written from my master. What is my Purpose? My Purpose is to serve the master I have and gather Intel that is pertinent to his causes. My previous master was a man by the name of Madara Uchiha a truly evil and wicked man in his own right but had a soft side. That's not important right now, but what is following these two braindead teenagers and an old geezer queen who could keel over at any minute. They later stop only to be a approached by an elderly woman who releases a Genjutsu revealing a weird woman all in black and two large horns. They are talking about how they will split up the kingdom like how some guy destroyed their hearts. What catches my eye is that the teenage girl brings out a envelope with a DNA sample which she gives to the horny lady. The horny lady slams her staff on the group producing a cloud of smoke revealing someone I never wanted to see again. My master needs to know of this... If i can find him or her.

A/N: The next chapters will focus on the pairings in the story and then will lead up to family day. That is where the drama begins.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating quickly with school and work I have budget my time appropriately. Also if I have not mentioned it before the Hiruzen Sarutobi in this story is a descendant from the one in the Naruto Anime series.

THE NEXT DAY: Lilith POV

Goodness 101 a class that I had dreaded somehow had managed to make its way into my heart. Instead of being asked ridiculous questions of what to do had turned into a class truly turning us into good people. Sarutobi had taken us from the classroom and allowed us to choose where we wanted to go, I allowed Lacey to choose and we ended up at the garden. We made our way to the garden to see Hiruzen, Shane and ugh Chad. "Ah hello girls." Hiruzen said as he stood up. "Come and join us, the tea is just about ready." He said with a smile only an old man would have. "Three men having a tea party, how manly." I said sarcastically as Hiruzen and Shane just chuckled while Chad rolled his eyes. "I am sorry for her behavior she is not a morning person." Lacey said as she pulled me to a bench, God she is strong. For ten minutes we sat in silence while we drank tea before Hiruzen spoke up. "So tell us about yourselves." He said while he took out a pipe and started smoking. "Shouldn't you guy go first before we say anything about us." I said as Hiruzen nodded. "I'll go first." Chad said. I lost interest as he went on about girls and such. "Well thank you Mr. Charming for that riveting introduction." Hiruzen said sarcastically. "Well my name is Shane I like computers, sweets, dancing, running and martial arts. My dislikes are viruses on computers, people who only judge on status and who their parents are, and spinach." He said while he shuddered at the mere mention of the word. I look over to Lacey to see her blushing, man this girl is falling hard.

Hiruzen's POV

"Well my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi II great grandson of the Third Hokage, My like include training, learning and teaching the future generations about the Will of Fire. My dislikes are traitors, snakes, judgmental people and students unwilling to learn." I said while remembering the stories my family would tell of my ancestor, it brings a tear to my eye. "Are you crying?" Lilith asks while giggling. All I can do is put a deadpan expression on my face before moving on. Lilith and Lacey revealed their likes and dislikes I can see their inner good something that they gained from their mother Persephone. These two children have the Will of Fire in them, I just hope I can find it in the others. Chad eventually excused himself saying he had to get to chemistry early, if anything he wants to manipulate poor Evie.

Chads POV

Thank god I got out of there I don't know how much more I can take of that Will of Fire that old bat goes on about. Either way it going to get worse as I have Mr. Delay's chemistry class next great. As I enter the room I see that nerd lord dwarf Doug and Evie, this just perfect for me. I look over to Evie giving me a flirtatious look and honestly its turning me on but then again any hot girl can turn me on. This is perfect I can use her to pass this class. Man I am such a genius sometimes. I begin to write her note to tell her to meet me under the bleachers after school. So I walk up to their desk and slip the note to Evie while Doug just watches me as if he knows I'm up to something. Evie on the other hand just sends me a wink that I take as confirmation. This day just got better.

Mal's POV (FINALLY!)

I never thought I would be second guessing my mother but Hiruzen has me doing that. When I came here I thought no one would care about me and all they would do is persecute us for being who we are. Now with Hiruzen as a father figure I'm stuck reevaluating my choices and what to do. I feel a presence come up to me and see its Ben. I won't deny that he is cute but he has a girlfriend even I wouldn't stoop that low. "Hey Mal." Aww poor boy is nervous around me. "Hello Prince Ben." I say back without missing a beat. "I was wondering if you would like a tour around." He asked while shifting around nervously. Awww he is so cute…wait what did I just say? "Sure." I replied while going to my next class. I can't be falling for him. Can I?

A/N Next chapter will be More bonding, Plotting and the Revelation of the Masked Man is coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's POV

Finally the end of the day now I can take Mal out but first I have to cut a loose end. I march up to Audrey's locker to see her standing there alone. "Hey Audrey." I say as she turns to me. "Oh hello Benny-Boo." She says as she bats her eyelashes blegh. "Listen there is no easy way to say this but we are over." I say as her mouth drops open. I turn around and leave as she is yelling curses at me but I don't care I don't need a girl leeching off me for fame. I made my way to the Isle girl's dorm when I see Evie run out faster than a cheetah. I knock on the door to Lacey open the door, she bows while Lilith and Mal just facepalmed at her antics. "You don't have to bow Lacey." I said as she shot straight back up and murmured something under her breath. "What pleasure do I owe to you Ben?" Mal says as she sits down on her bed. "I was thinking about taking you on that tour right now." I said as her eyes widened, she can be so cute. "Ri-ri-right now?" she stuttered out as, God she is so cute. "Yes, there is no better time than the present." I say as the twins pick up Mal and shove her towards me. I picked her and ran with her while she was giggling and punching me as hard as she can which is really hard. We made our way to our first stop the mall, cliché I know. "The mall are you trying to tell me something?" Mal asked as we started to walk around. We made our way to a frozen yogurt shop where she discovered strawberries which made her completely insatiable. We continued through the mall to see Jay and Lonnie which came as a surprise to both of us. We caught up to them to ask what happened all we got was that Hiruzen was playing matchmaker as he egged on Jay to talk to Lonnie. We ended up making it a double date from that point as we left and went to different landmarks from the Museum, the Church and finally a jewelry store owned by Doug's Family. "Why are we here?" Mal asked as we got out. Well it's now or never. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the coronation and even be my girlfriend?" I asked as everyone's jaw dropped from shock. "But I thought you were with Audrey?" I shake my head no as all she does is hug me, I take that as a yes. I just can't help but feel like we are being watched.

Evie's POV

I can't believe it a Chad asked me to meet him under the bleachers, and wants to talk to me. I am on my way to meet him when I hear someone yelling, but I can't stop I have to meet Chad. Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me as I follow the voice. I made my way to a clearing to see a cute guy making hand signs before yelling out something in Japanese. " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)** " the voice yelled out as a steady stream of fire came from his mouth. "Excellent Doug in the matter of two days you have mastered Chakra control and a C-Rank fire Jutsu. I am so proud of you." WHAT! Doug but he's supposed to be a nerd not a hottie, wait where did that come from. No I'm supposed to go after royalty not a commoner, but there is something about Doug that attracts me to him. I make my way to Chad to see him smiling at me. "Hello Chad." I say in a sultry voice. "Hello Evie." He said with a smirk that could drive any woman crazy. "What did you want to meet me for?" I ask as he brings his backpack up to his chest. "Well you were pretty impressive in chemistry so I was wondering if you would want to do my homework." My mood deflated as soon as he said that. "Hey hey don't worry if you do all of my homework maybe we can hang out but first you got to tell me how you did what you did in chemistry." All I could do was smile and be elated. "Oh that was my magic mirror, but I'm not just smart I can cook, clean sew…" before I could finish he just walked off that was a little rude but that okay I got a prince in the bag but why doesn't it feel right. " I couldn't help overhear you talking to Chad." Doug says as he appears out of nowhere scaring me. "Are you stalking me?" I asked as I look up to him. In this light he is pretty cute…wait no Evie bad you have Chad. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He says as he comes down from the bleachers. Who does he think he is does not think that Chad's intentions are not true. "What are you talking about?" I ask trying to get more information out of him. "You are not he first girl he's used to get help with his work." Doug said as his fist clenched with his nails drawing blood as he walked away from me. I have never been so conflicted in my life do I follow my heart or do I listen to my mother. I begin to walk away when my neckless enveloped me in a bright light. "Hello my daughter." A man said as the light died down. "W-w-who are you and why do you say I am your daughter." I asked as reached for my sleeping potion. "Because I am your father Evie. I was the one who named you." He said as he led me to a bench. I looked at my father to see he had my blue hair. "My name is Chōji, grandson of the sixth Mizukage. We have a lot to discuss don't we." He said with a light chuckle.

Nett's POV

Kora and I made our way to the house that Queen Leah and Audrey were staying in to solidify the plan. The others were cowards as they are trying to adapt to life as if they would be here forever. We entered the house to see the man Maleficent had brought back to life by the name of Orochimaru. The plan was to strike at family day this Saturday and deliver the final blow the next week at the coronation. I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I made my way to the door to see a blade go past me embedding itself into the doorframe to my right as a human looking thing came into existence. "Who sent you?" Orochimaru asked the weird thing. "I ASKED WHO SENT YOU!" the snake like man yelled at the dying humanoid like creature. After a few seconds a snake came flying out of his sleeve consuming the humanoid whole. "Who was that Orochimaru?" Leah asked trying her best to hide the fear in her voice. "His name is Zetsu, more specifically white Zetsu a creature used for espionage but who would summon him is now the question." Orochimaru said as he retrieved his knife.

TIMESKIP- Sunday Family Day No Ones POV

Today had been like any other day but today there was a sense of bonding, a sense of community but most importantly a sense of family. The hustle and bustle the event looked very spectacular as the glee club preformed a few songs but something wasn't right. Few people could feel it as the Masked Man. Doug, Hiruzen and Mal could feel that there was something amiss.

Mal's POV

The day had been good so far apart from the awkward family photo with Ben's parents, but other than that I have been stuffing my face with strawberries watching Ben play some game I forgot what it's called. "EXCUSE ME IF I MAY HAVE YOUR ATTENTION." Hiruzen announced as he stood at the podium dressed in a white robe with a triangular hat with a mark on it that was either Japanese or Chinese. I tuned out most of the speech something I have to learn not to do, eventually I tuned back into to hear him announce Doug as his successor. I saw Doug approach but he was different as he had a third eye that was blood red with several circles and commas in them, his eyes were now a silverish purple with the same amount of circles and commas, his skin was ghost white and two horns now protruding from his head much like my mother's except extremely smaller. Hiruzen later announced him as the third Sage of the Six Paths. The festivities continued until an old lady approached me. The conversation had been civil until she was revealed to be Audrey's grandmother and she figured out who I was. An argument had broken out and leave it to Chad to make it worse with his words but WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING.

Doug's POV

OH HELL NO CHAD AINT PULLING THAT SHIT WHILE IM AROUND! I sprint to take off and jump in front of Evie before Chad can land a blow. "Doug what the hell? Don't tell me you sympathize with these scumbags." Chad said as I tightened my grip on his wrist and flung him into a wall. "No I don't sympathize with them because they don't need sympathy Chad, all they need is a push in a direction which all of them have shown unlike you a troubled misguided youth like you." I said in a voice much sinister than my own. "DOUG LOOK OUT!" Jay yelled as a snake tried biting my head off. "Ku ku ku what do we have here a wannabe shinobi trying to protect someone, how pathetic." A pale skinned snake eyed man appeared riding on a snake the size of the highest building on Auradon Prep. "Impossible you should be dead!" Hiruzen exclaimed as the man turned towards him. I prepared myself as my Shakujō appeared in my hand. I raced towards them only to be pulled back by the Masked Man I had been meeting I then noticed there were two of them and they had caught the attention of the pale snake eyed freak. "It's been a while hasn't it been Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun." The freak only smiled as a ling tongue came out of his mouth. The masked men dropped their hoods showing a black haired male and another male with hair as gold as the sun. "It has been too long hasn't it Orochimaru." The black haired man responded before grabbing a sword preparing for battle.

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry for the long wait with school and work it became near impossible for me to complete a chapter but this one is up and I promise I will have another one up as soon as possible.


End file.
